Finding The Real Me
by Betsy Cavanaugh
Summary: What if the flock were normal kids living normal lives...or seemingly normal.
1. Perverted monkies

I Don't own Maximum Ride, though I so wish I did, and I give all credit to James Patterson.

* * *

Chapter One: Perverted Monkies :P

**Max's POV**

"Hey sexy," a familiar voice says from behind. I turn around to see my boyfriend Sam, the captain of the football team and the hottest and dumbest guy our lovely school has to offer. "I missed seeing that hot bodies of yours yesterday, were you sick?" Sam asks, but honestly he doesn't care. I know, not only because the only four things he cares about are 1: Himself 2: Sex 3: Football and 4: How to pleasure himself, but because I can read his thought, which are very vulgar at the moment saying something along the lines of '…damn she's so hot, but such I bitch. I wish this Ice Princess would warm up and let me fu…..' See what I'm saying?

You're probably wondering why anyone would date someone like that. The answer is: I have no idea. I think it probably has something to do with the fact that he's rich and buys me whatever the fuck I want him to and also when he's not being a horn dog, which is like 1% of the time, he's actually sweet.

"Yeah I felt really bad and had a horrible tummy ache,' I say rubbing my tummy for emphasis, 'I missed you yesterday too. The only thing I could think about all day was you." Um yeah right, the only thing I didn't want to think about was definitely not you. Also notice how I didn't say anything like miss your body or you're so hot or anything. That's not really important to me, in fact all that talking kind of gross.

"I'm sorry sexy,' umm that's not my name 'You know what'd make you feel better?" He asks me pulling me closer so he's hugging me now.

"What?" I ask even though I already now.

"Well…." He says them kisses me. Cute kisses don't exist in Sam's book so it's more like he's trying to see how much of his tongue can fit into my mouth. Within five seconds he's got one hand on my butt and another trying to get up my shirt. Up my shirt? I can't let that happen, I can't let him find out. I push on his chest a little telling him "stop." Only instead of getting the picture he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me more. I let of a whimper of pain, they are pushing against my back and it really hurts. I push him again, but this time as hard as I can, which, even though I'm a girl, is saying a lot because I've always been really strong. But he doesn't even budge an inch. Okay I'm seriously scared now.

"SAM STOP IT IM SERIOUS!" I yell at him banging my hands on his chest. He pushes me on the ground, and with a few movements, has taken off my shirt, pinned both of my arms above my head, with one and put the other on my mouth. Oh my God he's going to rape me. He's going to find out my secret and he's going to rape me.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Huh, huh, huh? Haha, umm if you read the whole thing thank you and even if you didn't thanks for trying! Please give me comments good or bad, what do you really think?


	2. My Savior

I do not own the maximum ride series, though I wish I do, and all credit goes to James Patterson. This is my second chapter and I gotta know how am I doing so far? I try check over my stuff, but I always leave words out on accident, sorry

Iggy's POV

The lunch bell just rang and I've already been out of class for five minutes. Sometimes being blind has it perks, for instance I never have to read something aloud in class, I never have to worry about what I'm wearing because I can't see it, although my friends make sure I don't look 'fashion impaired', what Nudge calls me, and I never have to lie to anyone when they ask me how they look.

Okay so ever since the incident with Ari at lunch our group, or as we call ourselves 'the flock', have decided to relocate to the gym for lunch. Not only is that insulting baboon, Ari, not there, but its quieter and no one stares at us. I told the flock that I don't care if anyone looks at me but they just told me to pipe down because I couldn't see the other people anyway. The looks don't bother me , but the whispers do.

"SAM STOP IT IM SERIOUS!" a voice screams from inside the gym, soon followed by a loud bang, like someone falling. Sam….hmm. I bet it's that douche bag football jock guy who always tries to trip me. Trying to trip a blind guy, very classy.

I should probably go and try and help the girl, but I'm not sure if I'd really be very much help anyway because I won't be able to see Sam. Plus mom's being getting on to us, by us I mean the whole flock, we all like together in the same foster home, about being safe and not fighting just because of that stupid Ari incident. I mean seriously, it's not Fang's fault that guy was stupid enough to talk shit about us and think he could get away with it. And really his nose wasn't even broken that bad, big baby.

Should I help this damsel or should I eat my lunch? Hmmm? My conscience will bother me if I don't, so in a split second I've run through the gym doors and started heading towards the noise. Once I'm close enough I grab for the guy, luckily on my first try I've managed to grab his jacket and pull him off the girl.

Before he realizes what I've done I throw my fist out and it collides, very hard, against the side of his head. I wait a few seconds to confirm it, but I'm pretty sure I just knocked this Sam out cold. Well, would you look at that? Iggy, the pitiful blind kid knocked out the quarter back of the football team. Nobody will mess with me again and also the ladies, they're gonna be all over me!

The quiet, yet insistent sound of the girl's cries brings me back to the real world and I rush over to where I hear her cries.

"Are you okay?" I ask the girl.

"Oh Iggy thank you so much. You saved me from him." The girl said, I know this voice it's…..

"I thought I was going to die.' Max says. 'After he'd had his way with me I thought surely he was going to kill me so I couldn't tell anyone, but you came, you came and you saved me Iggy, you did," She starts sobbing again and it's literally the worst thing I've ever heard before. The cry of things that could have been avoided. The cry of memories that will never fade. The cry of lost innocence.

"So he did…' I pause 'he did actually rape you?" Her sobbing grows louder and my suspicions are confirmed. That sick bastard did this to her, he raped her, he had his way with her like nothing. Sure she wasn't the sweetest gal around town, but no one deserves anything like this. A woman should never, under any circumstance, be treated like this.

"Max you need to get up, we need to get you to the nurse so you can tell them what happened and she can make sure your not hurt too bad."

Silence

"NO' max yells and grabs my arms, 'he said' she stifles back a cry, 'he said that if I told anyone he was going to kill me' her hands slid up till they rest on either side of my neck, 'like this.' She collapses, a sobbing heap, onto my chest. I bring my arms around her body to hug her.

I feel something on her back. Something I've felt many time times before. Almost like a flower, every petal smooth and silky. Something that connects me and the flock.

After what seems like an eternity, "You have wings too?" I ask her and feel her body stiffen against mine.

Soooooooo, What'dya think? Good, Bad, Ugly? All welcome! Oh and thanks for reading!


	3. Oh the joys of modern medicine

Lalalalala James Patterson is a beast and he wrote maximum ride….. not me

Thanks for the feedback, my ego loved it. Haha just kidding, but really thanks!

Ps: I agree, Iggy=bamf AN: If you don't like Fang at first then I've done my job, but persevere you Fang lovers, he will get better….sooner or later. Muwahaha, just kidding,he will I promise

Fang's POV

Okay so I'm walking to the gym for lunch all because stupid fucking Ari opened his mouth and talked shit about, not only me, but the flock as well. What was I supposed to do? Sit there like a pussy a take that? Me? Fang King, take crap from anyone? I don't think so, so I showed him who was boss. It might've gotten me afterschool detention for the rest of the year, but hey it was worth it to see the look on that guy's face. Serves him right, stupid punk.

I've finally reached the gym and the first thing I hear is, of course, a constant stream of Nudge talk. I love her, not that I'd ever admit that out loud, because I've known her since she was a baby and she's like a sister to me, but if I hadn't known her so long I would hate her. I mean she talks all the time and I'm not over exaggerating. It's this, then that, then something else, then it's this again, then that, it's so hard to keep up with her conversation that I usually don't listen, just nod my head ever so often.

"Hey have you seen Iggy?' Nudge asks me, 'It's weird he's always the first one anywhere because they let him out early. I know he's here because I saw him in homeroom this morning. Speaking of home room did you see the new guy? Can you say hot? The rumor around school is that he's a foreign model and that he was sick of stardom and moved here to get away from it all. I wonder if he's going to …" Nudge's voice continues, but I've already stopped listening.

I wonder where in the world Iggy could be. Maybe he's getting tutoring from the hot English teacher. God I wish I could be there right now. She always wears these tight clothes and when she comes to help you with your work she bends across your desk so that her boobs are directly eye level with you.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the screen. It's a message from Iggy, it says 'Hey sorry I'm not coming to lunch today, something big happened and I'm in the hospital. I might be back before 8th period ends, but I doubt it. Tell Nudge and Gazzy that I'm sorry, okay? –Igg' I pass my phone to Nudge and Gazzy so they can read it, but don't bother listening to their response. I wonder if Iggy's hurt? Nah, they would call us out of class if it was him, so it must be someone else, but who else does Iggy even talk to at school?

RING!RING!RING! Ugh, now I have to get to class and suffer through three periods without Iggy. Damn bastard, what could be so important that he would have to go to the hospital and leave me here alone?

Max's POV

I wake up to the smell of cleaning products. Where am I? I look around and see that I am lying on a bed surrounded by a curtain? A hospital. I'm at a hospital, but how did I get here? Okay let's think back to what happened. I was standing in the gym waiting from Sam, and then Sam…. Then someone came and got Sam off of me. Iggy? Yes it was Iggy then we were hugging and he asked me if I had wings.

Oh crap that's why I passed out. Crap, crap, crap. Iggy knows my secret now. What am I going to tell him? Oh yeah well the thing is my parents don't know where I came from, one day they just found me on their front porch and adopted me. What was the catch, oh yeah I was a freaky mutant baby with wings! If he asks I can pretend I don't know what he's talking about, but I don't think that Iggy is just going to let it drop like that.

The only thing I can do is change schools and move, again. Can't move to Georgia, Nebraska, or the Carolina's, I've already been there, though not necessarily in that order. I was just starting to like Texas too, there aren't many people, only in the big cities like Austin, and everyone's pretty accepting. Number one priority: I have to move somewhere warm. It needs to be summer all year because I have a hard time dealing with the cold. It's like once it drops lower than 40 degrees I'm miserable and it feels like there's no way I'm ever going to be warm again.

I hear a knock on the door, interrupting my thoughts. I freeze for a moment, sincerely hoping that it's not Iggy, and am very glad when in walks a doctor, a female doctor.

"Everything looks fine' the doctor says 'and you are free to go home, unless you would like to stay overnight. A trauma like what you've experienced takes a big toll on someone, but it's really your choice. If you would like I could make an appointment with the hospital's trauma psychiatrist? You could meet with her and talk about what happened.' I stay silent. Jeesh, are doctors always this overbearing?

"I would like to go home please. Is Iggy, I mean the boy that came here with me, is he still here?" I ask the doctor and even though I don't really want to see him, I'd much rather be with him than this lady.

"Yes he stayed here the whole time and he's sitting outside the door right now.' She gestures to the door, 'I can help you out of the bed if you'd like." I shake my head no and get up to walk over to the door. I open the door and see Iggy, sitting in a tiny chair, looking seriously worried and for some reason I think about the movie Elf, when Will Ferrell has to sit in those tiny chairs meant for elves. I fight really hard to keep the tiny bubble of hysteria in my mouth, but fail.

Iggy looks turns around, even though he can't see me. "Max is that you?" he asks.

"Yes and the doctor said that I could leave so could you give me a ride home please?"

He gets a sort of troubled look on his face. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay? I heard what the doctor said and it really is just up to you, so if it's what you want then yeah, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little sore and have a few bruises, no biggie." He shakes his head and stands up to leave.

"Just so you know my foster mom's here and she's going to give you a ride home. Also I hope you don't mind, but my siblings will be riding in the car with us as well."

"Again no biggie and thanks for getting me to the hospital, however you did, even though it wasn't really necessary."

"You're just in shock the doctor said, that's why none of this is really registering. And don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." He says with certain finality in his tone.

SOOOOOOOOO… what'd ya think? Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving…tomorrow! :D


	4. Is this a dream, or a nightmare?

Hello lovelies! Its times for chapter four and there's gonna be baby lemons, but im sad to report there will most likely be no good lemons for now. Sigh. :/ but you must prevail because I love it when people read and comment on my story….even if it's only 3 comments total! Anywho have I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will try and update veryyyyy soon….very. oh and I don't own maximum ride /ultimately sad face

* * *

Max's POV

Okay, so I got home from the hospital, courtesy of Iggy's mom, about an hour ago and have since showered , dried my hair, texted my friends about what happened, and almost fallen asleep about 4 times; no sign of my parents yet either. I stopped caring when they got home in about 5th grade, because I realized that it was actually easier without them home.

Mom is out shopping, spending more money than my English teacher makes a year, and dad is either working, he's a raging workaholic, or he's out with one of his many girlfriends. I don't think I can even recall how many times I've told mom about the affairs and urged her to divorce him. And I don't think I can recall how many times she's replied me with "Sweetheart, what goes on between your father and I is none of your business and also it's too complicated you just wouldn't understand." Yeah I wouldn't understand that the only reason you want to stay with dad, or as I sometimes refer to him the sperm donor, is so you can have money…that's real complicated and I just 'can't understand' right.

My eyes are closing and I'm really close to falling asleep for real this time; I hear the door opening downstairs, but don't care. Now I'm drifting off to sleep, something I surely need right now,

I'm spinning around in a field of lush green grass and my wings and flying behind me. They are especially brilliant today; shining in the sun and reflecting an almost blindingly white color in my eyes. It feels amazing to have my wings loose and free. I stretch my wings out, reaching their full 14 feet, and arch my back. I giggle a little I bet I look a bit like a….

"A cat right now?" a voice, a sexy bass voice, says.

I look away from my wings and see a man standing about ten feet in front of me. My eyes start at the feet, worn looking black high tops, paired dark blue boot cut jeans and a Black Keys shirt underneath a black leather jacket. I save the face for the last, beautiful lips, stubble, perfectly sculpted nose and green eyes, lovely green…dammit. I know this, this is my 'first date' with Jenson Ackles dream. Knew it was too good to be true.

Okay so I know it sounds stupid but I have a list of fantasy guys and every once in a while I'll have fantasy dream with one of them. Anyway this fantasy involves Jenson Ackles asking me out, us going to a cute little restaurant for dinner, well a little somethingsomething if you know what I mean, and in the end we get married. Honestly this is one of my favorite fantasies, I've always had a sensitive spot, or should I say hot spot for him, ever since he played Dean on Supernatural. What can I say? The man's got a hot body and he knows it!

"So I was wondering if you'd wanna go on a date or something, sometime, maybe." He begins to ramble nervously.

"Depends, with you?" I ask flirtatiously as I always do in this dream.

"Um yeah."

"Well…. I guess so."

We 'appear' in the restaurant, Kirby Lane Café, which is the same one I go to in any fantasy. I just love that place. Anyway so we are both in our 'date apparel' and we order our food and eat it.

"So you wanna umm, come over to my place?" he asks shyly, the way I like guys to.

"Well I guess yeah." I say, and yes I'm still in high school, but hey this is just a dream I can do what I want, no judgment here!

"Good well let's go then."

When we get to his place he shows me around, but we end up just sitting in the living room talking.

"So I was wondering, um what do you think about me?" he asks me

"Well for starters you have great taste in music,' I say pointing to his cd shelf, 'and you're a great dresser, unlike 99% of the world today."

"Anything else?"

"Well you're cute too, but don't let that get to your head otherwise I might change my mind. And I think I like you." I say, cheeks reddening a bit at the last part. I start to look down, but he lightly grabs my jaw and pulls my face so that I'm eye level with him.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think you're cute too, actually beautiful and I'm so glad you like me, even if its just a little bit, because I like you too." He says and looks me straight in the eyes and with a hand still on my chin, pulls my face forward and kisses me. It's a beautiful, sweet, cute, hot and passionate kiss all in one. He stops kissing me, but leaves his lips on mine and says "Is that okay?"

Instead of saying anything, I kiss him again, this time harder. After a while he opens his mouth a licks my bottom lip. I shiver and I accept the invitation and open my mouth as well. After a while the kiss deepens and I moan in his mouth. I pull back and I am more than a little out of breath.

"Look I really like you, but…" I say but he interrupts me by kissing me again. This is not what I want, so I shove against his chest, pushing him away from me. "Sto…" I start to yell, but realize that the eyes I'm looking into are no longer the beautiful green that belong to Jenson, but a plain unattractive brown.

"You're so sexy when you yell." Sam says causing my blood to run cold. Hello nightmare.

* * *

So how's I do? Yes I realize I'm not very good at the kissing stuff, etc. but I try. If you guys have an advice about how to write it better I would be forever grateful. Ps love your face!


End file.
